Naoto's cold
by agroxneko
Summary: Naoto gets sick and Rise decides to take care of her, but some things don't go as she planned.


Disclaimer: Don't own Persona, wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

Naoto coughed in her fist as she waited for the last bell to ring. She hadn't been feeling well and she wanted to just rest. Letting out a sigh she crossed her arms on her desk and placed her head down. She sniffed and closed her eyes, causing the teacher's words to be jumble to her. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang and Naoto quickly collected all of her things. She bolted out the door and walked home as fast as she could.

As she walked out of the school, she heard two girls giggle and caught part of their conversation.

"Naoto-kun is so cool. He looks really sick though…" One girl said.

"Awe, but he looks cute sick…he's so adorable." The other girl giggled and Naoto felt them watching her. She rolled her eyes as she walked farther away from them and coughed into her fist again. After a few minutes she reached her grandfather's home and walked in. She looked around and noticed he wasn't home, but she just shrugged it off. She knew he thought he was still a detective in his mind, so he would probably trying to learn the latest cases through the town.

She walked to her room and collapsed threw her bag on the floor, not caring where it landed. She let out a long groan as she fell forwards on her stomach, collapsing on her bed. She looked at the wall in front of her and closed her eyes. She fell asleep quickly and was deep in sleep when her doorbell rang.

Her eyes lazily opened and she blinked. She was on her side now and she heard the doorbell ring again. She swung her legs to the side and clenched her covers as she glared at the door. She was angry at being woken up and cursed under her breath as she got up. She started to walk to the door when she heard footsteps in the house.

"I'll get it." It was her grandfather. She let out a sigh and looked around. She wasn't going anywhere for the day, so she quickly got her sleepwear and changed into it. She then threw her school clothes onto the chair; she was feeling tired and didn't feel like hanging it up. She grabbed her hat and placed it on her desk. Once she was done with changing and throwing her clothes to the first place she saw, she went back to her bed. She was about to sleep when her grandfather called again.

"It's your friends, Naoto." Naoto blinked and her grandfather appeared at her doorway. "Do want them to come in?" He asked. Naoto nodded and her grandfather nodded back. She heard him talking to them, followed by many footsteps and familiar voices. She sighed and qickly walked to her door. She opened it and stepped forward, coming to a quick halt when she nearly collided with Rise. She blushed slightly and Rise grinned.

"Sorry," She said and took a step back. Naoto nodded and took a step forward, then closed the door behind her without turning.

"U-um…" Naoto began.

"We heard you were feeling pretty down, so we came to see you. Hope you don't mind." Chie said with a smile. Naoto let out a small smile and shook her head.

"No, not at all." She quickly led them to the living room and they sat down on the places available. Naoto sat on the couch, Rise sat next to her, and next to her was Teddy. Kanji stood next to the couch, and the remaining four sat on the floor.

"Oh, Naoto-chan, how unfortunate it is for you to catch such a deadly disease!" Teddy said musically, placing his hand on his chest and looking at her with sad eyes.

"Dude," Yousuke said, getting annoyed. "It's just a cold, she's not going to die." Teddy scoffed and glared at him.

"How do you know! This could very well be the last day we see her alive!" Teddy replied back. Yousuke rolled his eyes and moved his hair out of his eyes.

"Ted, we get the cold all the time," Yousuke seemed to have gotten an idea and grinned at Naoto. "Hey, to prove to Teddy that's its not a big deal, cough on him."

"What?" Naoto asked. Teddy looked astonished and gaped at Yousuke.

"What? No, I don't want to die…" Teddy cried. Kanji sneered at the smaller boy and crossed his arms.

"I'll give you a cold if you don't stop with the dying thing." Teddy frantically put his arm around Kanji's arm and Kanji tried to pull him off. However, Teddy didn't budge from his position. Rise giggled as the two kept fighting and turned to Naoto.

"So, how ya feeling?" Naoto rubbed her neck and let out a small smile.

"I'm fine, really. It's just a cold, there's no need to get worried." Just as Naoto finished the sentence, she coughed into her fist multiple times. Souji, who was sitting on the floor, scoffed at her.

"It's a pretty bad cold, we can help you get better, you know." Souji offered. Naoto opened her mouth to declined, but coughed instead.

"Hey, I know, lets make soup for her!" Rise cheered. Everyone froze and looked to the floor silently, all except Souji, who knew how to cook already. Rise was still cheering, already forgotten the omelets incident with Nanako. Naoto looked at everyone confused.

"What's wrong with all of you?" Naoto asked.

"Maybe we should buy canned soup…" Yukiko said in a low voice.

"Knowing all of you, you'd poison Naoto, I still remember what happened to Yukiko when she ate that omelet. And lets not forget mystery food X." Yukiko let out a groan and closed her eyes.

"It wasn't that bad…" She said again.

"I doubt soup would be that difficult to make…" Naoto said, giving everyone an odd look. Yousuke sighed and crossed his arms.

"That's what you'd think…" Rise stood up and beamed at everyone.

"Alright!" She cheered, jumping up and throwing a fist into the air. "It's settled, we'll all make homemade soup for Naoto!" Everyone sighed and became more gloomy.

"Well, at least soup's not that hard to make…" Yousuke said optimistically.

"However," Naoto said. "I'm not sure what my grandpa would say to his kitchen becoming filled with soup." Yousuke grinned and everyone looked at Souji. Souji paused and looked at everyone, he let out a sigh and stood up.

"Okay, we'll use my house again. Hey," He looked at Rise, who beamed back at him. He stared at her curiously, wondering where her sudden cheerfulness came from. He had to admit, she was being brighter than usual. "So, when are we going to do it?" Rise put her fingers on her chin and tapped it.

"Um…I think…maybe tomorrow or the day after would be good, how bout you guys?" Everyone nodded and Rise nudged Naoto's arms. Naoto winced and shifted at Rise's nudging. "You'll be back on your feet in no time, you'll see!" Naoto nodded and everyone decided it was getting late for them. Soon, everyone quickly left except for Naoto. Naoto sat on the couch and stared at Rise, who seemed to not notice everyone was gone.

"Rise…?" Rise snapped out of her daze and looked at Naoto. She suddenly looked around and noticed everyone was gone.

"Huh? Where did everyone go?" Naoto let out a sigh and stood up.

"They left." Rise looked at her confused and then shrugged.

"Oh well. Well, see ya later Naoto." Rise walked to her shoes and put them on. She waved goodbye to Naoto and left. Naoto stood in the same location for a moment as she stared at the door. She let out a sigh and walked to her bedroom. She flopped on her bed face first and turned her head to the side. She closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep.

__________________

Naoto let out a groan as she laid in bed. Her cold had gotten worse and her grandfather didn't let her go to school. She was on her side and was glaring at the wall in front of her. She had nothing to do and she didn't think school was even over yet. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but failed. Her eyes snapped back open and she sat up. All she had done was sleep, and she didn't feel like sleeping anymore.

Letting out a sigh she threw the covers off of her and swung her legs over the bed. She rubbed her eyes and began looking around for her phone to find out the time. When she had her pillows in her hands she heard the doorbell ring. She raised an eyebrow, wondering who would be at the door, and looked where the pillows were at. She grumbled in annoyance to find no phone there and she dropped her pillows when the doorbell rang again.

She walked to her door and opened it. Rise had her finger pointed out as if she were to ring the doorbell again. Rise's eyes wondered to Naoto and she immediately grinned. Naoto looked down to see two grocery bags in Rise's hand. Naoto looked back at Rise curiously, who seemed to be jumping up and down in excitement.

"Hey, can I come in?" Rise asked. Naoto nodded and moved out of the way for Rise. Once Rise was inside and taking off her shoes Naoto closed her door and stared the bags. Rise looked at Naoto and followed the other girl's gaze. When Rise realized what Naoto was staring at she explained. "Well," Rise began. "You didn't go to school today, so I thought you were pretty sick." Rise held the bags up and cocked her head. "So I bought some soup!"

"Soup…?" Naoto mumbled. She coughed in her arm and Rise nodded.

"Yeah, soup. What, you want to be sick instead?" Before Naoto could respond Rise shook her head and walked further into the house. "Nope! I'm going to make ya feel better." With that she looked around and walked to the kitchen. Naoto followed her to see her pull out canned soup.

"Rise-chan, you don't have to do all of this for me…" Naoto said nervously, watching Rise move about in the kitchen. Rise looked at Naoto and smiled.

"Awe, c'mon. You want to feel better, don't you? Besides, it's all right. I want to do it." Naoto looked at Rise in a disbelieving look.

"You…want to?" Rise's smile suddenly disappeared and her cheeks grew red. She went back to what she was doing and didn't look at Naoto.

"Well," Rise said, still not looking at Naoto. "Friends help each other with that kind of stuff, right? I mean, that's what friends are for." Naoto looked at her and she coughed. A smile pulled at her lips as she saw Rise pouring the canned soup into a bowl.

"Thanks." Rise blushed harder and nodded. She put the clear rapper over the bowl and put it into the microwave. She set the time and turned around and smiled at Naoto.

"No problem. Why don't we sit down until the soup's ready?" Naoto nodded and the two went to the couch. They sat down and silence suddenly surrounded them. Naoto fumbled with the sleeves of her long sleeve shirt as she watched the floor while Rise put her hands in her lap and looked down. As they stared at nothing they kept thinking of what to say. Rise let out a sigh and looked around, hearing Naoto's coughing fits as she did so.

"Um…" Rise looked at Naoto, who had decided to talk first. "So, how did you know I wasn't at school?" Naoto asked.

"Oh, it was easy," Rise said with a smile. "You weren't where you usually weren't at, plus, that cold sounded like it was getting really bad." Naoto coughed again and looked down.

"You have no idea…" The sound indicating the soup was done heating was heard by the both of them. Rise shot up and walked to the soup. She carefully grabbed it with two hands and set it onto the table in the center of the living room. Naoto walked to the table and sat down as Rise searched for the chopsticks. Naoto let out a sigh when she realized Rise was opening all the wrong cabinets. Just as she was going to get up, Rise turned to face her, waving chopsticks in front of her. Naoto smiled as Rise closed the drawer she obtained it from and walked to Naoto. She handed Naoto the chopsticks and sat down.

"It looks pretty hot, maybe you should let it cool down." Naoto looked at the soup and saw the steam coming from the bowl.

"That's alright." Naoto said. She dipped her chopsticks in the soup and pulled out the noodles. She blew on it before putting it in her mouth. After chewing and swallowing it she turned to Rise and smiled. "I see you know the good soup." Rise beamed at her and smiled as well. Suddenly Naoto felt her cheeks redden and she looked down at the soup. She took another string of noodle and blew on it as she tried to calm herself down. After she swallowed the noodle she looked at Rise. Rise was looking at the nearest clock and she looked at Naoto.

"Sorry," She said, getting up. "But I should get going now." Naoto nodded and stood up as well.

"It's okay, I'll be fine by myself." Naoto said. Rise grinned and walked to her shoes with Naoto trailing behind her. After Rise finished putting on her shoes she looked at Naoto.

"I'm going to come again to make sure you get better."

"N-no, you don't have to-" However, Rise was already opening the door. She looked over her shoulder and waved at Naoto. After saying goodbye, she left, leaving Naoto staring at the door. She let out a groan and ran her hand through her hair. She walked back to the living room and noticed her soup was still on the table. Letting out a sigh she sat down and finished it. After that, she walked to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed, falling into a deep sleep.

_______________________________________

True enough, Rise did come back to Naoto's home. Naoto noticed Rise had bags in her hand again. Naoto eyed them as she set them on the table. Rise pulled out another can of soup and cough drops. She turned to Naoto and handed her the bag.

"I don't know if you have some already, but here's more." Rise said. Naoto took them and looked at them.

"No, I didn't, actually…" Rise grinned patted the bag in Naoto's hand.

"And now you do." Naoto nodded, mumbling her appreciation. Rise smiled and began cooking the soup. Naoto walked to her couch and closed her eyes as she rested her head against the back of it. Suddenly, something was jammed into her mouth. She snapped her eyes open to see Rise holding a thermometer in Naoto's mouth. Rise took it out just as quickly as she put it in and examined it. "You're burning up!" Rise said. She looked at Naoto and smiled. "Well, good thing you got me to get you better." Rise skipped to the kitchen and grabbed the soup. Naoto let out a sigh as she sat in the same spot as the day before.

As Naoto ate her food Rise talked about what she had missed in school. Naoto silently sipped her soup as she listened to her friend. Rise had spoken long enough for Naoto to finish all of the soup. Naoto stared at the empty bowl and then to Rise, who was still chatting excitedly. Naoto sighed and let out a hard cough. Rise suddenly stopped talking and stared at her friend.

"Rise-chan, I think it's getting late…" Rise's face fell at Naoto's words and she looked down. She began to play with her fingers before looking at Naoto with a smile.

"About that, I was wondering…can I stay over?" Naoto blink a few times and she stared at Rise.

"Stay over…?" Naoto repeated. Rise smiled and giggled.

"Yeah, kinda like a sleep over, just the two of us. That we, we can do something together, and I could make sure you get better." Naoto let out a sigh, realizing Rise was taking her cold too seriously. Although, knowing the former pop idol wouldn't give up, the relentlessly began to think of letting her stay the night.

"Okay." Naoto finally said. Rise's eyes lit up and she beamed at her.

"Really?" Naoto nodded. Rise cheered and stood up as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket. "Great, I'll just tell my grandma I'm staying at your place." With that, she walked to the little hallway in the apartment. Naoto heard her talking through the living room and she let out another exhausted sigh. She stood up and put the bowl in the sink and walked back to the living room, making a mental note to wash it later.

She sat down on the couch and leaned back. She closed her eyes and after a few moments felt someone's presence beside her. She opened her eyes and looked at Rise, who was smiling at her.

"Okay, grandma says I could stay, but first I need to get some stuff from home." Naoto nodded and Rise jumped up. She skipped towards the door and put on her shoes. As she opened the door she called back to Naoto. "I'll be back in a sec, so don't go anywhere!" She excitedly exited the room and Naoto ran her hand through her hair. _Don't go anywhere? As if I had a choice…_She walked to her room and collapsed on her bed.

She was starting to fall asleep when her doorbell rang. She let out a groan as she pulled herself up and off the bed. When she went to the door, she opened it and saw Rise with bags in both of her arms smiling at her. Naoto stared at the bags in surprise; they seemed big enough to store clothes for a week.

"I'm back." Rise sang as she took off her shoes. Naoto closed the door and stared at the bags.

"Rise-chan, what do you have in the bags?" Rise looked at her bag and tilted her head.

"Um…I was in a hurry so I put everything I needed in here." Rise walked to the living room and set the bags down, and then turned to Naoto.

"Where's your room?" Naoto sighed and grabbed her bags. When she first lifted them up she stumbled a bit in surprise. They bags seemed as though they carried rocks, not clothes.

"I'll show you." She lifted them up again with a greater force and walked to her room in a hurry. Rise followed her and as soon as they were there, Naoto dropped the bags. She straigtened herself up and rubbed her arms.

"Wow Naoto-kun!" Rise exclaimed. "Is your room always this dirty?" Naoto raised an eyebrow and looked around. She hadn't noticed how messy it was, clothes were all over the floor, everything was out of place, and her bed covers were on the floor next to it. Naoto rubbed the back of her bead and looked at Rise.

"I guess it is messy, I was too sick to realize." Rise stared at her for a moment before shrugging.

"Ah, it's okay. You should see my room." With that, Rise walked to her bags and opened one. Naoto moved her head to get a better view of what was inside. There were clothes that were clearly for more than one night, and hair products all over. Rise pulled out a pair of clothes and rolled them into a ball in her hands. "Where's your bathroom?"

"It's the door across from mine." Rise nodded and quickly walked to the door. Naoto sighed and sat on her bed waiting for the former pop-idol. Rise came back with a plain orange tank top and black pajama pants. Naoto blushed slightly and looked at her own clothes, a long sleeve navy shirt with matching baggy pants. Rise giggled and jumped on the bed next to Naoto.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Naoto shrugged and looked at her floor. Rise followed her gaze and raised an eyebrow. She shrugged and backed to the corner of the bed. She then pulled her knees to her chest and watched Naoto. Naoto noticed her and she looked back at Rise. She let out a sigh and sat across from Rise on the bed Indian style.

"What do you want?" Naoto asked. Rise put her fingers to her chin and tilted her head as she thought. Something caught the corner of her eye and she looked to see Naoto's hat on the nightstand. She grinned and decided to put it on. She grabbed the front of the had and pulled it over her eyes, imitating Naoto. Naoto rolled her eyes and snatched her hat back. Rise let out a laugh as she did so and watched Naoto put the hat on. Rise let out a large sigh as she smiled and took her hair clips off. Naoto watched as her hair fell over her shoulders more. She had never seen the girl with her hair down, and unconsciously grabbed her own short hair. Rise noticed her and laughed.

"Want your hair to grow longer?" Naoto scoffed and dropped her hands to her lap.

"No. That would defeat the purpose of making myself look like a man." Rise giggled and moved closer to Naoto and sat the same way she did. Rise grabbed the ends of her hair and lifted it up.

"I wonder what you would look like with long hair." Naoto looked down and grabbed her hair again.

"I used to have long hair. But that was years ago." Rise let out a squeel and her face was suddenly in front of Naoto's.

"Really? Do you have any pictures of you when you had long hair?" Naoto moved her head back and looked around her room.

"Maybe…" She said absentmindedly. She got off the bed and dug through one of her drawers. After a few moments Naoto pulled her hands back with a handful of pictures. She went back to the bed and made herself comfortable before laying the pictures on the bed. "These are all I have." Rise looked through the pictures before one caught her eye. She lifted it up and saw a little girl that looked like she could be Nanako's age. She was wearing a red dress and had flowers in one hand. Beautiful blue hair fell down her shoulders; she had the right side of her hair along her collarbone as the rest was falling on her back. The hair looked to be at her waist and she was smiling brightly.

Rise brought her hand to her mouth and tried not to laugh to hard. Naoto sent her a curious and Rise turned the picture. Naoto blushed and rubbed the back of her neck as she looked at her hands.

"That was from a long time ago…when I was in first or second grade, I think…I didn't mind the long hair back then, but then again, I didn't need it to be short…" Rise suddenly erupted in a loud laughter and Naoto tilted her hat over her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Rise apologized after settling down. "It's just, you looked so cute." Naoto blushed and crossed her arms.

"My hair became a hassle, so I cut it off quickly after that." Rise snickered a quietly as she set the photo down and looked at the rest. She then noticed one that she thought was taken recently. It was Naoto in her blue dress shirt at a desk looking at paperwork. Naoto followed her gaze and let out a sigh. "Stupid…I told them to delete them, but they gave it to me instead…" Rise smiled at her as she put the pictures back together.

"Awe, it's okay. You look so uptight in the picture."

"It was taken before I met you all, before you rescued me…before my shadow…" She said the last part quietly and looked down as she bit her lip. Rise frowned and placed her hand on Naoto's. The touch caused Naoto to jump and she looked at Rise.

"It's okay, my shadow was just the same…" Naoto smiled at Rise's words and Rise began to laugh. "At least your shadow didn't try to get naked." Naoto chuckled with her and Rise stood up. "Gotta get soup ready so my patient could get better." Naoto made a face at her comment of 'patient' and Rise smirked as she walked to her bag and grabbed it. She then walked out the door, leaving Naoto in the room. As Naoto watched her leave, she thought of Rise's comment of her shadow attempting to be naked in front of everyone. Naoto's eyes suddenly widened and she blushed when she found herself thinking of how she looked naked. She mentally slapped herself and tried to shake the thoughts out of her mind. After trying to control herself she got off the bed and walked to the kitchen.

Rise was pouring the canned soup into the bowl when she entered. Rise raised her head and looked at Naoto long enough to offer a small smile. Naoto smiled back and Rise went back to the soup. Naoto sighed and walked to the couch. Rise came skipping next to her as soon as she sat down with a thermometer in her hand.

"Temperature time!" Rise sang. Naoto let out a groan and leaned back as Rise stuck the stick in her mouth. She kept it there before taking it out again. A bright smile formed on Rise's lips as she looked at the temperature. "Good news, your getting better!" Naoto chuckled and grinned at Rise.

"Most likely because of you" Rise grinned and walked back to the kitchen. She came back with a bowl of soup and they went to the dining area. They sat down and waited for the soup to cool down. Naoto looked at Rise and smiled. "Um…"

"Yes?" Rise asked, smiling at Naoto.

"Thank you…for making sure I'm getting better and um…caring…" Rise smiled and placed her hand on Naoto's shoulder.

"No problem, it wasn't any trouble at all. I wanted to do it." Naoto nodded and began eating her soup. Rise smiled as she watched the other girl and her face began to fall. She looked to her hands and began playing with them. As Naoto finished eating, she noticed Rise's fallen face. She stopped her chopsticks halfway and the noodles swayed back and forth as they hung from the chopsticks. She placed the chopsticks down and straightened up as she gave Rise a worried look.

"Is everything alright?" Rise snapped out of her daze and looked at Naoto. She quickly gave her a smile before getting up.

"Yeah, um, I'm going to use the bathroom for a little bit." Naoto nodded and watched Rise's retreating form. She quickly finished her soup before rushing to the bathroom door. She stopped in front and leaned against the wall. As she waited for Rise she heard her muttering words. Naoto leaned to the door until her ear was pressed against it and she listened intently.

"Damn it…so stupid…why…? Why do I have…have to like Naoto-kun…like that? So stupid…" Naoto's eyes widened when she heard the words and stayed in the same position due to shock. Unfortunately, it was then that Rise opened the door and Naoto fell forward. Naoto winced and their eyes widened when they found themselves tangled with each other on the bathroom floor. Naoto was on top of Rise with her hands on either side of her to support herself. Their face grew crimson as they stared at each other, with their faces only inches apart.

"R-Rise-chan…I-I- I mean…" Naoto stuttered, not sure what to say. Rise, however, stayed silent and stared at Naoto with a shocked look. Naoto closed her eyes, mentally cursing herself. She never felt an attraction to the girl under her until that day, or found herself thinking things she wished she didn't. She felt Rise move underneath her and Naoto frantically began looking around. Rise was about to shove Naoto off her when she felt soft lips touch her own. Her eyes widened as she realized Naoto Shirogane, the girl she secretly fell in love with, was kissing her. Rise began kissing back when Naoto pulled away. Rise looked at her with a pained expression, and Naoto looked at her with a playful grin on her face.

"Want to continue this in my room?" Rise grinned back and nodded quickly. They untangled themselves and Naoto grabbed Rise's hand as she walked with the girl to her room.

___________________________________________

Souji and everyone else were in front of Naoto's apartment door. It was a Sunday so they would be able to spend the day with her. Souji looked at everyone one and raised a curious eyebrow when he realized Rise Kujikawa was the only one that wasn't with them. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. He stared at the door in confusion. _Is she not home? _He was about to knock again when the door opened, and revealed a sleepy looking Rise. They all stared at her, shocked.

"What?" She snapped. Souji cleared his through and ran his hand through his hair.

"Is…Naoto home, by chance?" Souji asked. Rise looked at him for a moment, looking confused by his question when a wave of comprehension washed over her face.

"Oh! Naoto. Yeah she's home, but…" Rise began, but stopped herself. She shook her head and allowed them to come in. Souji came in first and quickly followed her to wherever she was going. She went to the bedroom and closed the door before he could follow her. Yousuke came next to Souji with his hands behind his head.

"What's gotten into her?" He asked. Suddenly sound of giggles and shuffling was heard from the other side of the door. As well as some other noises.

"Stop it Naoto!" Rise said with a giggle.

"Why?" Yousuke leaned in farther to hear better. The rest came up to them and listened as well.

"Your so cute…but they're here! Hurry! Put your clothes on!" Everyone suddenly froze at the last statement and stared at the door. Within a few moments, Naoto and Rise appeared in front of the door. Rise had her arm around Naoto's they had their hands together.

"Um…hello…" Naoto said quietly, her face flushed.

"Hey…" Chie said. They all stared at each other in silence before a laughing fit erupted. They all groaned and looked at Yukiko, but stopped when they realized it wasn't her laughing. They turned their heads to the girl next to her, Chie.

"Chie…?" Yukiko asked wearily.

"S-sorry…" Chie apologized through her laughs. "B-but…y-you two! I-I thought…aha! I knew it! I…oh god…Y-Yukiko…w-what did you do to me?" Chie said. Yukiko let out a sigh and grabbed Chie's arm.

"Lets go, Chie, how about we go home and…"

"To bed?" Chie asked cheerfully, grabbing Yukiko's hand. Yukiko let out a deep blush and cleared her throat.

"I-if you want…" She said quietly, trying not to let the others hear, but failed.

"Yeah!" Chie said loudly, forgetting everyone else was around them. "A-and then we can do what you promised!" Chie was practically jumping up and down like a child and Yukiko let out another sigh.

"Did you have sugar this morning? C'mon, lets go." Yukiko grabbed Chie's hand and dragged her out as fast as she could. Everyone stared at them, shocked.

"Are they…?" Teddy started to ask, but suddenly let out a sneeze. "What was that?" Yousuke let out a sigh before shaking his head. Teddy let out a fit of coughs and blinked once they were over.

"Teddy," Rise said with a grin. "You've got the cold." Teddy's eyes widened and Rise laughed. She suddenly coughed as well and blinked herself. She turned to Naoto and glared at her. "You got me sick!" Naoto grinned and brought her face close to Rise's.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." She said, before kissing Rise on the lips.

* * *

**A/N:** That should be good...I think. Argh! I don't know anymore! I should be doing my homework due tomorrow, but I'm finishing my Naoto and Rise stories...as always, please review.


End file.
